


Breaking The Habit

by Eliza_Shakecake



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Shakecake/pseuds/Eliza_Shakecake
Summary: Reader/Main Character gets nice surprises by the brothers.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, MC/Lucifer/Satan/Mammon/Levi, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Breaking The Habit

I can't quite remember how I got to this spot, to this point. But I sure don't mind it.  
I'm lying on a bed, Lucifer to my left, Satan to my right, Mammon half kneeling half crouching to my farther left behind Lucifer and right across from me, hovering between my feet is Levi.  
They all make a lovely sight. Especially the way they look at me, waiting, desiring.  
I turn my head towards Lucifer. The smile on his face is knowing. I reach out my hand and touch his cheek, to which he closes his eyes briefly. I turn my head over to Satan, a similar smile on his face. I raise my upper body to meet Lucifer for a kiss, my hand not resisting to stroke the side of his face. I break the kiss to turn to Satan, whose already leaning towards me to meet him for a kiss as well. I feel Mammon and Levi coming to life as well. Levi is starting to work on my pants, opening them. Mammon is making sure he is next in line of my attention and he catches my lips just after Satan releases them, pushing past Lucifer. Levi frees my dick and immediately puts his mouth around it, making me moan into the kiss with Mammon. Lucifer demands my attention very physically for himself as he pushes back Mammon and steadies himself with his arms to either side of me, completely covering my upper half. His tongue is hot as it enters my mouth and a strand of his usually so tamed hair brushes against my forehead. Satan's head appears very close to my right, stealing a kiss in between. Levi meanwhile is doing his best to suck me. Lucifer and Satan start to take off any of my clothing on my upper body. Mammon sits back on the bed, grinning, and snaps his fingers once to make the clothes on my lower half disappear.  
I sit up and start to unwrap Lucifer, one hand briefly sneaking away to stroke Mammon's face. I hear and feel Satan moving behind me, his naked chest suddenly pressing into my back telling me that he had been a good boy on his own. Just how good I know an instant later, when his dick grazes my buttcheeks. Lucifer lets out a very low growl to make sure everybody is clear on the pecking order. Satan seems to understand and doesn't progress further than that – for now. As if to make sure I also do not forget, Lucifer stares at me with a hard glare; not antipathy in his eyes, but possessiveness. I wrap my arms around his shoulders, kissing him deeply and burying my hand in his hair, living out my own brand of possessiveness. He growls, but this time in lust. His hands take hold of my shoulders like talons. In the background, Mammon snaps his fingers again. When I look, I see that he did so to get rid of his clothes. I lean back into Satan, giving Lucifer space to undress the rest of himself and beckon for Mammon with a nod. I revel in the feeling of Satan's chest pressing into my back, while Mammon's naked chest is coming into contact with mine. I turn my head back and forth between them, letting them plunder my mouth interchangeably. A shift on the bed makes me wonder if Levi has come up and indeed my questing hand finds the fluff of his hair and blindly I start to caress of him what I can find. Mammon and Satan decide to have the courtesy to stop kissing me long enough for me to turn my head towards Levi. While he covers my lips with his, Satan kisses along my shoulders and Mammon down my throat. Figuring my left hand is still free, I blindly reach out with that one to see if maybe there is a recipient nearby. Judging by the growl, the dick I grab belongs to Lucifer, a granite block in dick form all but melting into my hand. My right hand on Levi's side gets busy as well and takes hold of Levi's dick, resulting in a very nice moan out of the otaku's mouth. I shift my attention back to Mammon, sliding my tongue into his mouth. Then I turn my head to the side to try for Satan's mouth, which he is willing to give. By now, all four are more or less humping me. Though Lucifer and Levi got my hands, Satan and Mammon did not get that bad of a deal either. Satan does have to exert willpower while moving against my back, just to keep sliding along the slit between my cheeks and not inside – at least not under Lucifer's watch. Mammon is rubbing our dicks as one, alternating between pumping and thrusting, and of course, grinning into my face broadly. I feel Levi shiver next to me as he comes, or maybe it's my own shaky hand as I meet my climax in this heaving mass. I lean back against Satan's chest, eyes half closed, and immediately feel multiple lips on my body. I also feel the tip of someone's dick between my buttcheeks. A growl and the dick withdraws.  
“My, my, one small thrust never hurt anyone !“ Mammon protests.  
Lucifer sends another growl in his direction, then turns his attention to me, his expression immediately changing from anger to hunger, and pulls me into his lap, kissing me as hungry as he looks. This time his hand is in my hair and it makes me smile. He stops to meet my eyes, before he pushes in and starts rocking into me, steading me with his arms. Not that I would have needed his support with the rest of his lovely brothers returning to our side, but the gesture is nice. Mammon nibbles my ear, while Satan bites the side of my neck, and Levi licks along my shoulders and neck, a cascade of murmurs on his breath, some sweet, some kinky, a quote from a book here, an anime line there. They must have practiced, because they all manage to be so goddamn perfect and there is this moment when Mammon bites down on my ear lope at the same time that Satan sucks my neck at a really good spot while Levi says that one line that is just perfect just as Lucifer is hitting that spot right there and that sends me over the edge.  
Lucifer sets me down on the mattress. A hand strokes my cheek and I turn to see Mammon's face. He winks at me.  
"I hope you saved some space for me, human.“  
Mammon moves to take Lucifer's spot between my legs. Apparently he doesn't feel like wasting another second and slips right into me, grabbing me by the hips to bury himself as deeply as possible. A dick appears in front of my face. The blue hair must be Levi, but I look up anyway. He looks wanton and yet still like he is asking for permission. I raise my head and take him in my mouth.  
With this company, it takes me a while to wonder where the rest is (that there is a rest). What I can see between Levi's dick and Mammon's body is Satan giving Lucifer a look both tsundere and asking. Lucifer seems to understand, because next moment he is pressing Satan on his back into the mattress to my feet and pounding into him hard, holding his legs apart for maximum access and speed. I feel a finger brushing down my cheek and startled (not startled enough to accidentally to bite into Levi's dick or something like that) I look into Mammon's grinning face. He must have noticed me looking over to his brothers.  
"Don't you worry.“  
The voice he uses makes Levi swallow also, and he isn't even addressed.  
But Mammon holds true to his word: his thrusting intensifies – not in strength, but somehow in intensity. With each trusts he starts sinking deeper in and on top of me, till his breathing is right next to my ear and down my neck, which is more exposed due to my work on Levi. Maybe my moans go right through Levi's dick, whatever the reason, he comes undone, but not without some uncontrolled hip thrusting.  
Either through magic, youth, or Mammon's performance, once Mammon slips out of me, Levi is ready to go once again.  
With a look that starts out sheepish and then becomes determined, he helps me turn around and on all fours. He buries himself into me, mumbling something about it being as good as that one season finale. Satan returns from his pounding, looking tired, but satisfied.  
I now have a clear view of Lucifer standing on my left; and he of us. The sight makes his hand wander downwards and start working on himself. Our eyes meet and his smirk widens as we both have the same idea. He starts moving towards me, dick ready to thrust into my mouth. Mammon blocks the way. But not to stop Lucifer from coming to me; rather to stop Lucifer from not coming to him – in him preferably.  
A faint blush is on Mammon's cheeks as he addresses Lucifer, his eyes more on the ground than on the demon in front of him.  
"You know, you could spare me some time.“ He doesn't have to wait long. Lucifer's hand touches his face and pulls him in for a kiss before throwing him on the bed. He slips into Mammon next second, his body covering his. While Levi keeps filling me from behind, I get to enjoy Mammon's lust filled face. Both Levi and me can't resist a peek now and then. From the way Lucifer shamelessly looks over his shoulder with a grin toward us, I suppose he doesn't mind watchers. Levi cries out roughly around the same time Mammon does. While Lucifer stands up and moves another strand off his forehead, Levi steps away from me, panting slightly. He does not get much time for breathing, though. Before he can say much than a confused "Wha-?“ Lucifer grabs him by the arm, spins him around and pins him down on his belly, legs spread as wide as possible. Instead of thrusting right in, he has one hand on his dick to make it poke Levi around his hole for a bit, obviously relishing in the confused sounds the other makes. After a few pokes, maybe after deciding that Levi would now less expect more, he pushes in to the limit in one go. The moan that comes from Levi is long drawn. Maybe it's the moan, maybe the sight of the two of them, but Satan is suddenly right behind Lucifer. He pumps his own dick shortly for the finishing touch, then holds onto Lucifer's hips and pushes right in. Mammon flashes me a lopsided grin and takes my hand to get me to stand up too. He walks up to Satan and the only warning he gives him is moving apart his buttcheeks before sliping in between. Mammon looks over his shoulder to invite me in with a toothy grin. I reach out, grab a fistful of his hair and thrust into him.

**Author's Note:**

> Who's your favorite brother ?
> 
> Soundtrack:
> 
> Breaking The Habit – Linkin Park  
> Lay Back In The Arms of Someone - Smokie


End file.
